Magnesy serc/07
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział VII | poprzedni=Rozdział VI | następny=Rozdział VIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ VII Wielki brytan zwany Burkiem przebudził się, otworzył jedno oko senne i leniwe. Szarawy świt zaledwo na niebie, ale koguty po zagrodach pieją zawzięcie. Zimno psu na przyzbie domu. Na starej płachcie przy progu skulony cały drży. Czuwał w nocy, obiegał zagrodę z brzegu w brzeg i chciałoby się wypocząć. Brytan jednym okiem już czuwa, drugie jeszcze śpi. Pies uważnie przypatruje się drzewom. Omaszczą je coraz bielszy brzask: Kogut niecnota, drze się jakby go kto ze skóry obdzierał,a posłuszne kokoszki już także pogdakują na grzędach. Nie ma co, rad nie rad musi wstawać. Brytan przeciągnął się jak należy, aż trzasnęły kości w stawach, westchnął ciężko, machnął ogonem i wystawił kudłaty pysk, węsząc rzeźwość powietrza. Zima, mrozek nieduży, ale już skuł ziemię. Pachnie śniegiem. Będzie ponowa, wyczuł Burek instynktem psim i nabrał otuchy. Poczuł głód. Skrobnął we drzwi od sieni raz i drugi. Cisza. Aha, jeszcze śpią, no, niech im tam! Dobrzy są, niech się ta wyśpią. Pies obiegł dom dokoła i nagłe przystanął. Na progu od kuchni stała już gruba Franka ze skopkami w ręku. Przeciągała się z lubością. W oborze chłopak wyrzucał spod krów dymiący oparem nawóz. Słychać było jego głos burkliwy. — Stój te! Widzita ją! Będzie me tu ogonem we ślipa trzepać. Zatracona! Parobek, tęgi, starszy chłop zadawał paszę ranną. Pachniało słodkie siano. Krowy muczały do jadła. Burek skonfundowany, chciał się chyłkiem przesunąć do kuchni, ale Franka ujrzała go. — A ty śpiochu kudłaty! To tak ty budzisz kiej już my na nogach? A teraz do żarcia ci spieszno? Poczekaj trocha! Zbiegła na podwórze do chłopaka. — Nie mogłeś to Felek raniej wstać a gnój wybrać spod krów, tyło tera, kiedy trza doić? Już na niebie dzień a on się jeszcze gmyra. Bierz skopek. — Nie pyskuj, Franka, bom zły. Za to patrzaj, obora kiej świetlica. — Juści żeś się ta spóźnił, a Franka zawdy pierwsza do wszystkiego — odrzekł parobek. No, zdążyta, co ta dla was sześć krów znaczy, mucha! — Po prawdzie to Franka sama powinna wydoić, bo to babska robota. Kiej wszyćkie dziesięć dojne, to jensza sprawa. Ale niech tam sobie jeszcze postojom, mniej roboty. Z samymi cielokami potem bebraj się a bebraj. — Jaki ci wygodny! — gderał parobek dalej. — Równo dój, bo mleko strzyka na boki. Niezguła! — Wy Kadeju wielce przemądrzały. Rządcą was trza zwać ile, że pan wam dufa. Straśnieśta urośli od czasu, kiej nowe porządki tu nastały. U pana gospodarza tyło wy i wy. — Widać, żem nie próżniak i że łeb a ręce mam nie od przystroju ino — odrzekł Kadej flegmatycznie. A Franka zaśmiała się piskliwie. — Godaj, Felek, godaj, a tymczasem ja już drugi skopek zlewam do bańki, a ty furt przy tym samym siedzisz. — I bede siedział dokąd ino zechcę, a tobie nic do tego. — Pewnie, że nic, swoje trzy krowy wydoję i póńdę do świń. Z tobą Kadej poredzi. — Abo ja z nim. — Słuchaj no Felek, nie mędrkuj, bo ja jak dobry to dobry, ale kiej się ozeźlę, to ta zęby łacno porachować potrafię. — A spróbuj ta ino. — La Boga pani gospodyni już wstali — pisnęła Franka. Do obory weszła Dęboszowa. Kobieta starsza, średniego wzrostu, raczej drobna, żywa i czerstwa. Głowę miała owiniętą w wełnianą chustkę, na sobie tułubek watowany. Twarz jej bladawa miała wyraz pogodny, oczy jasne, wesołe i dobre. — Zwijata się dzieci? Bóg dopomagaj! — Bóg zapłać! Zwijajom się tera, bo ździebko zaspali, jako, że na zmianę jakowąś idzie — tłumaczył Kadej uchyliwszy grzecznie czapki. — Ano już dzień duży a roboty huk! Felek odwiezie mleko do mleczarni a Kadej niech obrządzi konie i po śniadaniu trza jechać na kolej po syna. — Prawda, że to dziś już przyjadom! To i chwała Bogu! Cni się bez niego, bo człek zawdy pewniejszy kiej znające oko patrzy. — Pewno, pewno, ale was, Kadeju nie bardzo trza pilnować. Pomyślenie niezłe macie w głowie. — A mnie to pani gospodyni nic nie rzeknie? — przymiliła się Franka. — Wiadomo, żeś śwarna dziewka! Ale idź no już do świń, maciory trza wypuścić a w koryta narychtować. Felek niech zaraz parnik rozpali... — A mliko? — spytał chłopak. — Powieziesz, ja parnika dojrzę. Przódzi jeszcze zjeta śniadanie, już się warzy. — To ja letę — zakrzyknął Felek, ale zatrzymała go Franka. — Pomóż mi bańki powytaczać, strasecnie ciężkie. Otwórz chlew i wypuść karmniki, ja biegnę po żarcie. — Juści wszystko Felek a Felek!... a kiej kogo chwalą, to już aby nie jego. Nie póńdę. Otwieraj sama. — Pani gospodyni, Felek sie sprzeciwio — wrzasnęła dziewczyna. — Cichojta, cichojta bez krzyku. Każde niech swoje robi a nie swarzy się — wołała gospodyni otwierając kurnik. — Ej, Franka, ty się jeszcze w moje ręce popadniesz — warknął chłopak. — Owa, nie bojam się ciebie, kulfonie! Gospodyni zamknęła się w kurniku, gdzie powstała wrzawa i zawzięte gdakanie. Coraz to otwierały się drzwiczki i jedna kura wypadała z nich strzepując skrzydłami, nieco zawstydzona ale i zadowolona z dzisiejszej swobody i biegła co tchu w stronę chlewów, gdzie już poważnie chrząkały maciory i kręciły się różowe ciała pasionych na sprzedaż bekonów. Gdy wszystkie kury zostały przez gospodynię solidnie zrewidowane, całe stado z kogutami na czele rozprysło się po podwórzu różnobarwnymi plamami, od rudo-czerwonych i czarnych do pstrych, siwych i białych. Ale wnet wołanie... cip, cip, cip, cipuchny! zgromadziło znowu całą tę rzeszę wokół gospodyni, rzucającej ziarno z fartucha na ubity tok podwórka. Z dachu spłynęły gołębie siwe, z oczkami jak czerwone paciorki i nuż dziobać wespół z drobiem. Wypadały z chlewka jak kluski duże, tłuste kaczki i kwacząc biegły koślawo na poranny żer najsmaczniejszy. Zagulgotały indory i trzęsąc czerwonymi nosami śpieszyły opasłe a chciwe, rozganiając kury i gołębie. Zaczęły się bójki, bo nasrożone koguty stanęły w obronie pokrzywdzonych kokoszek. Podniósł się wrzask, gdakanie, i gniewne, oburkliwe przedrzeźnianie się indyków. Wtem hałas nowy. Wypuszczono gęsi. Głośne jazgoty wzbiły się ponad cały zgiełk ptasi. Zawodzący gęg, syczenie gąsiorów i szum skrzydeł. Zabielało się od tej nowej falangi skrzydlatej. Białopióry lud zdobywał swe prawa zaborczo, z tyranią i uporem. Gołębie zbyt delikatne na te podniebne wrzaski białej zgrai frunęły na dach domu i jęły cicho gruchać. A na podwórzu wrzało, kipiały namiętności, wyładowywały się energie, trzepotały skrzydła zdobywców najlepszych pozycji. Po pewnym czasie przycichło wszystko, tylko w sadzie piały koguty i cicho biadoliły gołębie. W kuchni Franka i parobek z chłopakiem spożywali śniadanie. Obsiedli wszyscy stół, na którym dymiła się wielka misa zacierek na mleku. Z dużego bochna chleba gospodyni krajała potężne kromki, podając wszystkim i nie żałując. Zacierki dolewała każdemu do mniejszych misek, które mieli przed sobą. Słychać było siorbanie Kadeja. Jadł rzetelnie a wciąż patrzał, czy w dużej misie nie widać dna. Ale gospodyni była czujna, zaś osmolony sagan na płycie wzbudzał zupełne zaufanie. — Czegoj tak chlustacie to jadło w siebie, że aże się dom trzęsie od onego siorbania. Wieta, że gospodyni przykazuje zawdy cicho jeść — zaszeptała Franka do Kadeja w chwili, gdy kobieta oddaliła się po nową porcję zacierek. — A kiej smakowite jadło, to mam sie go wstydzić? — Pan tyż nie lubi takiego jedzenia. — Pan je gospodarz na dwóch włókach, a ja jego parobek i tyła! — Głupiśta! — Samaś głupia — będzie ta ludziom od jadła wydziwiać, wielga pani! — ofuknął Felek. Druga misa rozlana po miskach znikła tak samo prędko jak pierwsza, po czym odłożyli łyżki i podziękowali grzecznie gospodyni, ocierając usta syci i zadowoleni. — No, idźta z Bogiem każde do swojego. Kadej szykuj się do drogi. Burkę i baranice przyniesie Franka. — Juści, co nową bryczką pojadę, prawda? — Ano bryczką, bryczką a weź najlepsze konie a uprząż. — Toć gniadymi klaczami pojadę, droga dobra, ino co one ścierwa trocha sie bojom kiej maszyna idzie, niby te jauta! — Samochody — poprawiła gospodyni. — Dyć tak! — To weźcie może siwki. Bezpieczniej. — I gdzie ta. Nasz pan lubi te gniadoszki. Siwe wałachy nie do naszej bryczki. Kadej wyszedł a wkrótce rozległ się turkot i poza ogrodzenie sadu przemknęła porządna żółta bryczka na resorach, zaprzężona w parę rosłych i ładnych klaczy w chomątach. Oczy gospodyni rozjaśniły się na ten widok. — Franka, zbiegaj po wodę do pompy. Wstawię obiad a ty zmyj statki i trza porządnie wyszykować świetlicę, alkierz i pokój dla syna. — Jalkierz? to i młodszy przyjedzie? — Gdzież teraz w zimie? Dopiero na święta zjedzie ze szkół. Ale nie wiesz to, że jak mój syn starszy w domu to co i raz ktoś tu wpadnie a często i nocuje. — No, toć tak, wiadomo! Ale dawno pan nie był doma. — Ano, całe prawie dwa miesiące. — Obiad to trza będzie fajny uwarzyć. A może skoczę do sklepu i herbaty przyniese. — Herbatę mamy a mój syn na jedzenie nie łasy. Nie bardzo patrzy co je. Ale zawsze zrobię lepszy. Ruszaj Franka, ruszaj, bo czas ino się mignie. Trza spieszyć. Dziewczyna wybiegła z kuchni z wiadrami. Na podwórku rozległ się jej śpiew piskliwy a z sadu odpowiadały jej gulgoty indycze. Z innych zagród słychać było głosy ludzkie, nawoływania lub donośne pianie kogutów. Dzwon kościelny rozległ się uroczyście w cichym, mroźnym powietrzu. Ten i ów zatrzymał się w swojej pracy, przeżegnał i dalej prowadził codzienny tok zajęć domowych. Tu i ówdzie ozwały się turkoty młocki na kieracie konnym. Wieś żyła swoim cichym życiem zimowym. W zagrodzie Dęboszów ruch panował większy niż gdzie indziej. W stajni Felek rznął sieczkę, gwiżdżąc na całe podwórze skoczne obertasy a w domu gospodarzy Dęboszowa z Franką porządkowały zawzięcie. Dom nowy, murowany, kryty blachą zawierał sień sporą i jasną ze schodami na górne facjatki i strych. Wprost wejścia była duża świetlica, podłużna o dwóch oknach, wychodzących na ogród. Drzwi umieszczone pomiędzy oknami prowadziły na ganek, zwany — letnim — teraz były szczelnie zamknięte. W rogu świetlicy stał duży kominek, na środku stół pokryty wzorzystym kilimem w śliczne desenie i barwy. Krzesła były solidne, ale nie pretensjonalne. Stały tam ławy kryte kilimami, dwie skrzynie malowane, szafa oszklona, podwójna zawierająca naczynia stołowe. Bliżej ściany obok dużej ławy stał drugi stół mniejszy, zwany — pod obrazami — pokryty także kilimem ozdobniejszym. Leżało na nim kilka wydawnictw książkowych i gazety ludowe. W jednym rogu izby na małym stoliku błyszczał pękaty samowar miedziany. Na ścianach wisiały dwa obrazy Matki Boskiej Częstochowskiej i Pana Jezusa w porządnych złoconych ramach. Na czystej malowanej podłodze barwiły się chodniki samodziałowe. Okna przysłaniały firanki. Na szerokich parapetach stało kilka doniczek kwiatów, wśród których królowały dwa kaktusy o obfitych gronach kwiatowych. Ze świetlicy wiodły drzwi do alkierza, który był pokojem gościnnym. Z drugiej strony świetlicy były drzwi do kuchni dużej, jasnej, zawierającej płytę kaflową i piec piekarniany. Osobne wejście z sionki prowadziło na podwórze gospodarcze, którego czworobok dopełniały budynki, mieszczące stajnię, oborę, kurniki i stodołę. Z kuchni wchodziło się do izby zwanej gospodarską, gdyż tam mieszkała Dęboszowa, mając od szczytu dużą komorę. Z izby gospodarskiej było wejście do sieni a stąd naprzeciw do pokoju, będącego zawsze w najwyższym staraniu u Dęboszowej i służby, gdyż był to pokój własny Andrzeja Dębosza, umeblowany także skromnie, ale oprócz łóżka, mający duże biurko, szafę z książkami, stół na rysunki, różne plany i nowe gazety. Był tu także kominek dający zarazem ciepło małej alkowie, gdzie mieściła się wanna, umywalnia i szafa na ubranie. Z jednego okna tego pokoju widać było nieduży trawnik, oddzielony sztachetką od drogi wiodącej na podwórko i bramę, do której szło się ścieżką żwirową wprost z ganku wspartego na kamiennych schodach. Po bokach trawnika rosły krzewy bzów i jaśminów, przy bramce puszyste świerki. Ten sam trawnik ozdobiony krzewami zawracał przy prawym węgle domu i otaczał domostwo, rozszerzając się potem w ogród około morga ziemi, dającej pożywienie kilku gatunkom drzew owocowych, starannie pielęgnowanych. W głębi ogrodu widniały ogromne lipy i czerwieniły się ule sporej pasieki. Drugie okno pokoju Dębosza pozwalało patrzeć swobodnie na drogę wiejską odgrodzoną od domu sztachetkami i trawnikiem, na którym uwydatniały się miejsca przeznaczone na kwiaty letnie. Przy samych sztachetach rosły świerki. Z drugiej strony ganku, pod oknem Dęboszowej, duża stara lipa, osłaniała dach opieką swych rozłożystych gałęzi. Dworek ten był już obmyślony i zbudowany przez Andrzeja Dębosza, z uwzględnieniem potrzeb kulturalnych. Miał kanalizację, wentylatory i był dziwem nie tylko wsi Zagórzany, lecz i okolicznych wiosek. Dęboszowa matka kochała ten dworek, jako że pobudował go jej syn i przystrajała wnętrze domu ze szczególną troską o każdy drobiazg. Przyniosła teraz ze świetlicy do pokoju Andrzeja dwa kaktusy czerwone jak płomień i ustawiła je na biurku. Oczy jej padły na dużą fotografię, stojącą pośrodku biurka tuż pod oknem. Była to grupa koleżeńska studentów z architektury. Dęboszowa odszukała podobiznę syna. Stał w pierwszym rzędzie zaraz za krzesłem, na którym siedziała młodziutka urodziwa panna. Andrzej pochylony ku niej coś do niej mówił, ona go słuchała i tak uchwycił ich fotograf. Dęboszowa uśmiechnęła się mile. Wiedziała, że to jest panna Kasia Zahojska, bogata dziedziczka i że Andrzej się z nią przyjaźnił. Opowiadał o niej dużo matce a ona, choć prosta kobieta, lecz kochająca syna nad życie, odczuwała go i dopowiadała sobie resztę przemilczaną przez syna. — Piękna panna, ale cóż ta z tego! Ino wielki pan spojrzał i zabrał kiej swoją! Wiadomo, swój dla swego!... tak i pasuje, tak i powinno być. Przykazanie to boskie, prawe — myślała kobieta, patrząc na fotografię. Wierzyła święcie w swoją teorię, ale pomimo to gorzko jej było kiedy w grę wchodził jej syn. Pragnęła jego szczęścia a nie mogła objąć wyobraźnią jakie to szczęście być może. O założeniu rodziny jakoś nie myślał, był od tego bardzo daleki. Matka, widząc go ciągle czynnym w sferze spraw nie jego osobistych nie odważała się zapytać właśnie o sprawy najosobistsze, tyczące się jego własnej przyszłości. Stosunek syna z matką był serdeczny, oparty na wzajemnym zaufaniu, lecz tu matka gubiła się nieco. On nie zwierzał jej żadnych projektów o ułożeniu własnego życia, ana lękała się wtłaczać przemocą do tej zamkniętej dziedziny jego duszy, której nie otwierał przed nią. Skoro nie ma nigdy o tym mowy, widocznie myśl jego i serce są wolne. A jednak było coś, co nie pozwalało matce snuć przy nim swoich marzeń o jego szczęściu rodzinnym. Zapytywała nieraz siebie, co by to było takiego, i nie znajdując wyjaśnienia tłumaczyła sobie, że właściwie nie było na razie osoby, odpowiedniej dla niego na żonę ani w Zagórzanach ani w bliższych wsiach. Było dużo dziewcząt pięknych, gospodarnych, zamożnych, ale Dęboszowa czuła, że te kwalifikacje były cokolwiek niewystarczające wobec wymagań Andrzeja. Więc nadzieje swoje oparła na młodej nauczycielce szkoły powszechnej w Zagórzanach, która kochała się w Andrzeju i on ją widocznie lubił. Ta byłaby dla niego w sam raz, ale dwa lata już się znają i na nic się nie zanosi. Dęboszowa westchnęła, odstawiła fotografię na miejsce i jakby odruchowo przysunęła do niej jeden wazon oblepiony czerwonymi płomykami kwiatów. — A niechta! Wtem trzasnęły drzwi i głos Franki rozległ się w pokoju. — Pani gospodyni, cheba trza już pieczeń wstawić do piecyka! Kobieta zerwała się. — Prawda, prawda! ano juści co czas. Wychodząc prędko rzuciła raz jeszcze okiem na pokój. Franka gapiła się w progu roześmiana. — Jak tu pięknie! Jak w jakim dworze. Cheba pan uraduje się z takiego ładu. Aże tu pachnie! może śwircyny naciąć, a umaić to ja wraz skoczę. — Nie trzeba, syn nie lubi tego! — Żałuje łamać drzewa, jak wim. Kiedyś me skrzyczał za umajenie kuchni. Pedał, że odrywać gałęzie to boli drzewo i że ono płacze. Kiedy me zaprowadził do świerka i pokazał świże oddarcie, kapało ci żywicą, kiej nie zacznę buczyć! Jej... to mi się zdało, że me samą boli. Aże się pan śmiał, takem chlipała ze żalu. Pani gospodyni niech patrzy już i kasza uprażona i racuszki już kopiaste w misie ino smażyć. — Widzę, widzę, dobrze się zwijasz Franka. — A barszcz na wędzonce to ci pachnie, aże wierci w nosie. Felek już tu zaglądał, bo peda, że w całym obejściu kiejby na Wielkanoc. — Ano toć podjecie sobie, podjecie i barszczu i wędzonki. Starczy dla wszystkich. — La pana i pani gospodyni ja już nakryła we świetlicy temi ładnemi talerzami. Ino trza wazę wyjąć z szafki i pani gospodyni niech wyjmą te ładne noże, łyżki i widelce. Ino patrzeć, jak pan przyjadom. Dęboszowa przyprawioną już pieczeń wołową wstawiła do piecyka pod blachą i prędko poszła do świetlicy, poprzedzana przez żwawą dziewczynę. Na stole przykrytym obrusem uzupełniono naczynia a Franka postawiła na środku kwitnący kwiat w wazonie. — Pan nasz lubi kwiaty, będzie rad! Nagle w sieniach rozległ się przeraźliwy głos Felka: — Pan gospodarz jadom! Już som kiele kuźni. Dęboszowa wybiegła do sieni jak nieprzytomna, za nią Franka. — Dyć niech pani gospodyni chustkę jedwabną włożą a pięknie w tył zwiążą. Jeszcze czas. Zawszeć to będzie ważniej witać. Dziewczyna wciągnęła kobietę do jej izby. Dęboszowa po chwili strojna w ciemno-zieloną jedwabną chustkę ładnie na karku związaną wybiegła na ganek poprawiając białą fryzkę dokoła szyi. Bryczka zaturkotała na zakręcie z drogi ogólnej na drogę zagrodową i zatrzymała się przy bramce w sztachetach. — Dzień dobry! dzień dobry! — zawołał Andrzej, ujrzawszy matkę na ganku. Zerwał czapkę z głowy, zeskoczył żywo z bryczki i w paru skokach przebył uliczkę żwirowaną. Na schodach przypadł do rąk matki i całował je gorąco. Chwycił ją w objęcia. Ona otoczyła rękoma jego głowę całowała czoło, oczy i twarz syna ze łzami radości. — Jakże matuś kochana? zdrowa słyszę i widzę ładnie mi wygląda i wesoło. Chwała Bogu, to i dobrze. — Syneczku ty mój, tyli czas ciebie nie było... syneczku! — gładziła go szorstką dłonią po twarzy, i patrzyła w oczy tego dużego syna jakby był małym dzieckiem... — Tyle czasu, tyle czasu, cóż to tak jeździłeś zapamiętale, gdzieś to bywał? Opowiesz?... — Opowiem, matuś opowiem. Teraz znowu będę dłużej siedział i tu pracował. Dużo mam robót w planie. — To i dziękować Bogu! Sama niemal ściągała z niego palto a on śmiał się i raz wraz całował ją po rękach. Ale pomimo jego czułości i pozornego spokoju Dęboszowa odczuwała w nim coś tajemniczego, co ją zaniepokoiło. W swoim pokoju Andrzej od razu zwrócił uwagę na kaktus kwitnący, który stał tuż przy podobiźnie Kasi. Błysnęło mu w oczach. Bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu ucałował znowu rękę matki. Przy obiedzie opowiadał szeroko o swoich studiach w Szwajcarii, o kraju, o ludziach, zwyczajach. Dęboszowa słuchała go z zapartym oddechem, szczęśliwa z jego ożywienia. Mówił potem o Wenecji, o Padwie aż Dęboszowa nagle rozpłakała się ze wzruszenia. — Dla Boga, to ty byłeś na grobie św. Antoniego. Jaki ty szczęśliwy, Jędrek! I już nie wytrzymała w swym entuzjazmie, musiała się z kimś podzielić radością i podziwem swoim. — Franka, Franka! Dziewczyna wpadła przerażona. — A to wiesz, syn mój był na grobie św. Antoniego Padewskiego we... — W Padwie — dokończył Andrzej. — Nazwa Padewski pochodzi właśnie z powodu, że grób świętego znajduje się w tym mieście. — Słyszysz, Franka! Słyszysz? — Dyć słyszę! La Boga! La Boga! Oto pan gospodarz szczęśliwy, że takie ci cuda oglądał. — Przywiozłem obrazki i medaliki z Padwy, dla mamy. — Przywiozłeś? a cóże gadasz? Ludzie kochane! a toż już poczciwy jest z ciebie syn, że i nie wypowiedzieć. Andrzej rozdał padewskie upominki matce i France. Prócz tego Dęboszowa otrzymała porządny materiał na suknię i piękny koronkowy szal na głowę. Franka chustkę jedwabną, cudną jak tęcza, paciorki nad którymi wykrzykiwała z radości wielkiej. Znalazła się i fajka piękna dla Kadeja z paczką dobrego tytoniu i papierośnica dla Felka i po parę jeszcze drobnych przedmiotów, pamiątek z Szwajcarii. Uciesze nie było końca. Na podwieczorek przyszedł proboszcz miejscowy na powitanie. Andrzej wybiegł aż na drogę i prowadził księdza do domu, a Dęboszowa gościnnie witała na schodach. Zaczęła się nowa seria pytań i opowiadań. Potem przyszło paru gospodarzy ze wsi ciekawych wieści ze świata. Gawęda przeciągnęła się długo. Po kolacji rozeszli się wszyscy, księdza Andrzej odprowadził na plebanię. Późno już było. Wielki księżyc w lisiej czapie płynął powoli po niebie, oświecał drogę wiejską obsadzoną wiśniami po obu stronach. Dębosz wracał do domu zamyślony, wpatrzony w księżyc. W pewnej chwili zerwało się w jego piersi westchnienie. — Mój kwiatuszku najmilszy. Jak ty tam żyjesz taka sama. Wezbrało mu serce niezmierną głębią uczucia. Ujrzał Kasię w swej wyobraźni bledziutką, spłoszoną jak wtedy, w ogródku wielkiej cukierni w Neapolu, gdy wyratował ją od niemiłej przygody. — Dzieciątko moje, żebym ja ciebie mógł bronić, ratować i życie za ciebie oddać. Żebym ja mógł... Chwycił go taki spazm za gardło, że aż jęknął z żalu i bólu, który nim targnął. Ale wnet opamiętał się. Fala krwi napłynęła mu do mózgu. Zdjął czapkę, ochłodził czoło i nacisnął znowu na głowę. Spojrzał w księżyc wzrokiem przyćmionym od wzruszenia i przyśpieszył kroku. — Mężatka przecie! Trzeba odrzucić podobne marzenia! Zaniechać wspomnień zbyt trudno, ale utrzymywać serce w przyjaźni siostrzanej, koleżeńskiej. Wzdrygnął się. — Nie, nie mogę... Koleżanką mi jest najukochańszą, najmilszą na świecie, ale nie siostrą... — próżno siebie oszukiwać. Więc nakazywał sobie walczyć z tą słabością duszy, by zmóc tę siłę, która w Wenecji zbudziła się w nim na nowo z taką potęgą, że bał się jej w sobie. W swoim pokoju długo patrzył na podobiznę Kasi i myśl tęskna, żałosna, myśl, jakby będąca echem dawnych studenckich lat nadpłynęła teraz ku niemu z wyrzutem i bólem. — Po co ona poznała tamtego?... Po co ona jechała do Krakowa? czemu ja wtedy... czemu... czemu... Przemocą oderwał się od fotografii i odpędził uporczywe a pełne wyrzutów myśli-refleksje. Mechanicznie, jak tryby maszyny skierował umysł swój na temat własnych fachowych projektów, poczynań. Dusił w sobie marzenia, lecz one jak złota nitka przewijały się, plątały wskroś praktycznych rozmyślań, aż osnuły je sobą, ozłociły doszczętnie. Z obrazem Kasi pod powiekami Dębosz zasypiał w swojej wiejskiej zagrodzie, w Zagórzanach, na roli ojców swoich, urodzeniem i sercem ich własny, umysłem odrzucony ku nowym prądom, marzeniem i kierunkiem swych męskich uczuć bardzo stąd daleki.